Eighth Grade Discoveries
by ChainedHeart05
Summary: Willow meets Tara over summer vacation and is sad to go have to go back home without her friend. Alex Russo is the art teacher at Willow's school a soon to be mentor to one of our girls. Read to find out what happens with our girls and who Alex mentors.AU
1. First Day Part 1

Chapter One: First Day (Part 1)

It was the first day of eighth grade and Willow Rosenberg was as excited as always to be back in school. _And it's eighth grade, the best year of middle school._ She walked around Hughes Middle School looking for her friends, Buffy and Xander. _I wonder where they are, I told them to be here at eight, it's almost 8:15_ . After walking around a few more minutes she spotted them sitting at a bench. "Hi guys!" She greeted as she half walked, half ran to them.

"Willow!," Buffy got up excitingly to meet Willow and wrapped her arms around her, "I missed you! So, spill, how was Georgia? Any cuties?"

"Yeah Wills, meet anyone interesting?" Asked Xander as he hugged her.

"Well I did make a new friend…sorta."

"Ooooh a new friend or a new _friend_" Buffy asked teasingly.

"Buffy! Just a friend. Her name's Tara…Tara Maclay." Willow couldn't help but smile as she mentioned her new friend. "She has blond hair and blue eyes." _the most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen_ she thought, "We hung out a lot but when I asked her for her address so I could write to her she said she was gunna move." Willow said with a slight frown.

"Aww sorry Wills. Did she tell you where she was gunna move?" Asked Xander as he put a comforting arm around his friend.

"Well, no…but I gave her my address and she said she'd write as soon as she was settled in!" Willow was excited at the thought of going home and finding a letter from her .

"Well that's good,"

Buffy quietly observed Willow, _I wonder what's so special about Tara that's got Willow so hyped up. I'll have to ask about that later._ "Hey bell's gunna ring soon, why don't we go see what homeroom we're stuck in?"

"Sure" says Willow, _I wonder where Tara moved to, I wish she would move here._

The trio walk over to one of the many lists posted around the school and looked up their names.

"Aww, man, I have Mr. Thomas." Xander whined, "The one teacher that assigns homework for homeroom!"

"Yes! I have Miss. Russo. She's so cool, she let's us do practically anything in her class **and** she likes to sing to the class sometimes!" Buffy did a little dance

"So who do have Will?" Xander asked . "Earth to Willow." Xander waved his hand in front of Willow's face.

_No way. It can't be_, WIllow stared at the list of names in front of her, _It can't be the same Tara, can it? _**Tara Maclay, 8th Grade**. "Ow!" Willow glared at Buffy who had pinched her. "What the frilly heck was that for?" she asked, pouting as she rubbed her arm.

Buffy shrugged, "you went all spacey on us. What gives?"

"Sorry, It's just, I think Tara moved **here**…" _Maybe I should wish for a million dollars._

"What makes you think that?" asked Xander.

"Well, for one thing, her **name's**on the list," she turned to Buffy, "She has Miss. Russo for homeroom too."

"Oooh, so I may be able to meet the girl that's got my friend all spacey" Buffy grinned.

"Heh, what are you talking about? She hasn't got me all spacey." Willow laughed nervously, _who am I kidding, she is SO making me spacey…but why? We're just friends._

"Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever you say Will." Buffy knew her friend had the occasional crush on a girl, she just didn't know it herself. _Looks like Tara can be the one to help Willow realize she's at least Bi_.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something here?" Asked Xander, who hadn't been paying much attention due to the fact that Cordelia Chase was standing not too far from the group.

"Yeah, well, anyways, I have Mrs. Ventura, the Spanish teacher. Que bueno." Willow said, ignoring Xander's question.

Rrrrrrrrring!

"Well I guess we better get to class now, I'll see you guys at lunch at our spot." Willow walked away from the group, hoping to have class with Tara that day. _Wait a minute, why didn't she write to me? And why does that hurt more than it should?_

_

* * *

_

It was Tara's first day of eighth grade, _at a new school, with no friends_, Tara sighed. _Well I guess I'll have to make some, that is if my stuttering doesn't get in my way. I wonder if Willow goes to this school? She did say she lived in Long Beach, but there must be tons of middle schools in the district, what're the chances she comes to this one. Even if she does, she probably won't remember me_.

She walked slowly towards her homeroom, lost in her thoughts, when she bumped into a slightly shorter blonde.

"Whoa, there. Watch where…" the petite blond stopped as she looked a little closer at Tara.

"I'm s-sorry." Tara apologized as she looked down, "I d-didn't see you"

"No it's cool. I'm sorry I snapped." the girl extended her hand towards Tara, "I'm Buffy by the way, haven't seen you around. Are you new?" _I wonder if this is her…_

Tara looked up at Buffy curiously as she shook her hand, _weird, she was upset just a second ago_. "I'm T-Tara. I just moved here from Georgia."

Buffy smiled. _Bingo. _"Well it's nice to meet you Tara. Why don't you sit next to me for the year?"

Tara smiled and nodded. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all_.

They walked into class and took a seat towards the middle of the room. Buffy looked at the clock to see they still had about 5 minutes left before school officially started. She turned to study Tara while the girl looked over her schedule. _I can see why she's got Willow all worked up. She's definitely beautiful and seems like a good-hearted person. You can tell she's a gentle soul. She's got my approval._ Buffy smiled, knowing she had to get Willow to see how much Tara actually meant to her. And then maybe she herself could finally tell her friends about her own recent attraction to girls.

Tara could feel Buffy watching her, _why is she looking at me? Is there something wrong?_ She finally looked up and was about to ask Buffy why she was staring at her when the bell rang and the teacher got up from her seat.

"Welcome back to school, I hope you all had a great summer because now it's time for you to get back to work." She smiled as the class groaned in protest. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Miss. Russo, but you can all call me Alex, just don't let the principal know" Alex walked around to the front of her desk and surveyed the group of students she had this year. "As I'm sure most of you know by now I'm a pretty lenient homeroom teacher, as long as you abide by the school rules you're free to do what you want, which includes read, as long as what you're reading is age appropriate, catch up on homework, or chat quietly with your friends. You are all more than welcome to pick up a brush and paint if you want. Can't let the room go to waste first period now can we? The one rule I will allow you to break is listening to your iPods." She picked up her roll sheet and placed her finger on a random name. "Buffy Summers?"

"Here" Buffy said as smiled and she raised her hand. _I'd heard she was cool but somehow people neglected to mention how hot she was. Hello teacher crush of the year._

Alex smiled, "Would you please do me the favor of starting off introductions? I'd just like you all to let us know what you did this summer and what you're looking forward to this year"

"Ok." Buffy stood up to face the class as best as she could from her seat, "I spent the summer with my dad in LA, nothing too exciting really, but I did get to go to Hollywood a few times. I think I saw Drake Bell but I can't be too sure, could have been a look-alike." she shrugged, "Anyways, um, well this year I'm defiantly looking forward to the awesome holiday parties everyone says you have" she smiled as the class gave a shout of agreement, "And of course the promotional dance." Before taking her seat she took an apple out of her bag and walked over to Alex. "Here ya go, every year I give an apple to a, uh, special teacher. I think you deserve it this year." Buffy walked back to her seat, but not before winking at Selena, who just smiled and slightly blushed. _Oh my god I cannot believe I just did that, everyone knows I always give the apple to the hottest teacher and until now it's always been a guy! _As she sat down she avoided the class' curious gaze.

Alex set the apple on her desk. _That was sweet, I've heard about Buffy and her apple. Too bad I'm already taken. Besides, she's a student, and ten years too young. _" Thank you Buffy." She gave Buffy a warm smile, "Now let's see who's next." She looks down her list and calls out a name. This goes on for a while until she finally calls on Tara.

_Oh great_, thought Tara as she stood, _I knew I was going to have to talk but I'm just not ready to, I'm way too nervous. _She turned to face the class, _Okay, Tara, breathe and you'll be okay_, "H-hi. My name's T-tara Maclay. Over the summer I m-moved here f-from Georgia. I'm looking f-forward to meeting new people this year." She gave a shy smile as she sat down. _That wasn't so bad._

_Poor girl was scared out of her mind to speak to the class. _"Well then, welcome to California Tara. I myself am from New York. Come talk to me after school, I'll tell you the places you need to see first" Alex had always hated being the **new girl**, whether it was at school or a job. She saw something in Tara that had great potential, and had already decided she would mentor her in anyway she could.

Rrrrring.

"Ok, we'll finish introductions tomorrow. I'd also like you all to think about your favorite hobby. I need ideas for activities throughout the year." Alex stood by her door as her students rushed out to their next class. She noticed Buffy and Tara were the last ones to finish gathering their things. "Come on girls, you don't want to be late to any of your classes on the first day of school."

"Geez _Alex_, you want us out that bad?" Buffy teased. She loved messing with her teachers, testing their limits in every way possible.

"Buffy," Alex warned, "get to class, and please, show Tara around the school"

"Yes ma'am." Buffy gave a mock salute made her way out the door. "C'mon Tara, we don't wanna make Miss. Russo mad."

Tara smiled shyly at Alex as she walked out, only to be stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder. She look questioningly at her teacher.

"I meant what I said earlier. Stop by after school and I'll let you know what are some must see places. Better to get it from someone who's not a native Long Beachian, but I do suggest having one show you around." Alex gave Tara a smile as Tara nodded, then walked away to get ready for her next class. _Can't wait to see what creative kids I have this year. _

"So" Buffy said, slightly startling Tara who had been lost in her thoughts, "What'cha got next?"

"Huh? Oh…um" Tara looked down at the half sheet of paper in her hands. "P.E." _Ms. Russo is nice. I don't think I can call her by her first name though, it's just too weird._ Tara sighed, _I don't want P.E. so early in the morning._

"Great! So do I. Now come one let's go. Mr. Clain is not someone you want to see upset." Buffy linked her arm through Tara's, trying to see how shy the girl really was, and lead the way.

Tara just smiled shyly and let Buffy take them to P.E. _Looks like I might have a new friend already. _

_

* * *

_

Hey guys, so here's a new story. Well sort of new. I started writing it a while back and a younger version can be found on another site but I've decided to revise it quite a bit. My other story, "Charmed, I'm Sure" is on hiatus for the time being. Kind of really stuck on that one. Please review? I'd like to know what you all think of my sort-of cross-over. I promise there will be more WoWP characters for you fans out there, however this is mainly a Willow/Tara, Buffy/Faith story. Can you guess who I'll pair Alex up with? And what do you think should be Justin's role in this story?


	2. First Day Part 2

**I'm terrible, I know, I know. I suck, I'm sorry. But if any of you have read my profile, you were warned, I am no good when it comes to updating. BUT I will NOT abandon either of my stories, I swear. I don't like when other authors do it and I won't do it to my readers. Also, if my writing seems to be changing, it probably is. I've been reading a lot (I KNOW! I should be using that time to write!) And well my voice is bound to change, but I'll try to make a smooth transition. **

**Disclaimer: I own no one, yet. Well, Kat for now. **

**Pairings: Willow/Tara, Buffy/?, Alex/?, Xander/?**

**Read and Review please! Even if it's only to tell me how horrible I am for making you wait so long _**

**

* * *

**

All Willow could think about during homeroom was the possibility that Tara went to her school. _Let's see, second period PE…aww man, why second period, it's too cold for PE. Well, only three more periods to go before lunch, before I can start looking for Tara_

Willow entered the gym and found Xander sitting on the bleachers. "Hey Xander" She smiled as she greeted him, "Guess we have P.E. together."

"That's great! Now I don't have to suffer through the cold alone." He looked around the gym, "I wonder if the Buffster has PE now"

"That'd be awesome! Then we could team up when we're allowed to choose teams" Willow looked around for their friend as more students arrived. She gave up once the warning bell rang and she didn't see her. "Hmph, guess Buffy doesn't have PE with us after all"

"Or maybe she does" Xander said as he looked over Willow's head, "and hey, she brought a new friend with her!"

"New friend?" Willow uttered curiously as she turned around. _Wait a minute, that's…._

"Hey guys! Look who I found!" Buffy grinned at Willow, who for the first time was speechless. She then turned to the blonde to her right. _Aww look at that, they're both happily shocked. Although, Tara looks like she's about to freeze up for good. Uh-oh. Will needs to speak up now._

"Tara?" Willow was in complete shock, she knew she'd find Tara at some point but wasn't expecting it to be so soon. _I don't even know what to say. But god, those eyes…wait, stop it Willow, you like boys remember? But over vacation…our relationship…no. I can't. _

"W-willow?" Tara's face lit up at the mention of her name from the red-head. _When Buffy said she wanted me to meet her friends I didn't think…wow, she's still so…wow._

"You're welcome" Buffy smiled as she let go of Tara and walked over to sit next to Xander.

"Ah, so that's Tara. She's hot." Xander smiled goofily as he watched his friend and the blond interact.

Buffy glared at Xander, "And off limits Xand, so don't even think about it."

"Wha…? Buh…Fine." He sighed, "No fair"

Willow and Tara continued to stand there, not knowing how to continue when the heard a whistle.

"Alright, now everybody find your PE coach and line up in front of them for your number!" Yelled one of the coaches.

"I…Uh...Yea…" Willow walked over to where her fellow classmates were lining up. _Why didn't I say anything? But then, what do I even say? Besides, she was supposed to write to me, and she didn't. Maybe this past summer meant nothing to her. Hell, I don't even know what it meant to me. _

"C'mon Tara, guess Willow doesn't have class with us. But don't worry, the coaches like to mix up the classes every once in a while." Buffy took a hold of Tara's hand as she gently guided her to their class. _Looks like this is going to be harder than I thought. I didn't expect things to be so awkward. Something's not right here._

"O-ok…" Tara allowed herself to be led, not having much energy to do it herself at the moment. _Didn't seem like Willow was too happy to see me…maybe I was just someone to have fun with while she was on vacation…but then why did she give me her address? _She sighed as she sat on her assigned number, about a row away from Buffy.

Buffy looked back at Tara and offered her an apologetic smile. _I thought Willow would've been happy to see her. Then again I forgot how much of an idiot even sweet Willow can be._ She sighed as she searched the other classes for Willow, and when she caught her eye she made sure to send her a glare, which made Willow cringe. _Hmph, good!_

Soon, (but not soon enough for some), the period was done and over with.

Willow looked around for Tara only to see her and Buffy heading off to their next class. _Great, Tara probably doesn't even care, she didn't even wait around for an explanation to the lack of wordage earier. Whatever._ She sighed as she looked down at her schedule and managed to smile a bit. _Well at least I have science next, my first love._

Meanwhile Buffy was walking Tara over to her next class. Both girls lost in thought. One fuming at her best friend, the other hurt and confused.

"Here we are Tare. Do you mind if I call you Tare?" Buffy asked, shaking the shy blond from her thoughts.

"N-no, it's ok. In fact my sister just calls me 'T'" Tara said with a shy smile.

"Just 'T'? Aww how cute. How old is she?"

"13. She'll be 14 in November. She's my step-sister actually."

"Oh cool. So, where is she? Shouldn't she be just as lost as you?"

"N-no actually, she's still back in Georgia with her mom. She's trying to convince her to let her move here so maybe she'll be here in a couple months."

The warning bell rings, causing the lingering students to rush to class.

"Guess I better get going. We'll talk later. I wrote my number on the back of your schedule earlier so just text me at lunch and I'll meet up with you" Buffy turned around to rush down the hall to her classroom, leaving Tara to her thoughts as class went on with the same old first-day-of-school routine.

* * *

Willow sat in science hardly paying any attention. _Right, first day of school will hardly be a distraction from the whole Tara thing. Stupid introductions and syllabus blah blah blah. It's not fair. Why didn't she write? She knew I lived in this city! I gave her my address for goodness sake! Did summer mean nothing to her? _Willow sighed in frustration, causing a few of the students around her to look at her. She just gave them a shy smile and tried to look like she was taking notes on what supplies they would need. _I should probably try to figure out what summer meant to me first though. _

_**-flashback-**_

_It was their third day in Georgia and Willow's parents decided to go a public pool. __**Great…a pool in Georgia in which I have no friends to talk to. Doesn't help that my cousins are too stuck-up to let me hang with them. How are we even related? **__she sighs and gets out of the car as her family starts walking toward the entrance of the building._

_She glares at her cousins as they leave her behind then takes a minute too look at her surroundings. __**Whoa, this pool is nothing like the ones I've been to back home. This is like, a royal pool or something!**__ She was in awe. In a back corner there was a small café, opposite of the café were locker rooms. Near the entrance there was a little shop that sold floaties, tubes, and other such things. Then there was the pool. __**Wow. This pool is huge! AND there's a waterfall! Wait, a waterfall indoors?**__ As she continues to follow her family to the lockers she bumps into some one. "Oh! Sorry, I wasn't paying…attention." she stops as she sees who she bumped into: a blond, blue-eyed __**Angel…**__Willow shakes her head slightly, shaking off the arrival of a new, strange feeling._

"_N-no, i-it's my fault" says the girl, "I…I shouldn't have been running around h-here" The girl quickly looks down, afraid to be caught looking too long._

"_Don't be silly, I wasn't looking where I was going, this place is just so, wow. Heh." Willow smiles as the blue-eyed blond looks back up, "I'm Willow by the way." She says putting her hand out to shake the other girl's._

"_I'm T-tara" She smiled as they shook hands, and if she hadn't known any better, would say there were literally sparks when they first touched. "S-so this is your first t-time here then?"_

"_Tara…" Willow couldn't help but smile even wider at the feel of Tara's name on her tongue. "beautiful name. Heh, so uh are you here on vacation too?" She asks as they start to walk together to the locker room. _

"_N-no, actually, I live here." Tara easily falls in step beside Willow, the smile on her face grows as she realizes that Willow is actually trying to hold a conversation with her. __**Unless she's just being nice…**__Her smile falters a little, but only for a second. _

"_Oh, I see. I must really seem like a dork then being so amazed this huh?" Willow reaches a locker and puts her things in, then turns around to face Tara._

"_No, not at all. I actually think it's kind of c-cute." The blond quickly looks down, her hair covering her face. __**Oh no, why did I say that? I mean, she IS cute but…**_

"_Heh thanks?" Willow tried to ignore the blush creeping into her cheeks. "Um. So…I'm not much of a swimmer. Would you like to maybe go to the café and grab something to eat with me?" _

"_Yea s-sure" Tara looked back up with a smile once again gracing her features. _

"_Great!" They walk out of the locker and walk across the building to the café, somewhere along the way Willow looped her arm through Tara's, and it felt so natural to both girls._

"_So how long have you lived here? Cuz you can't possibly have been born here I mean, you don't have an accent or anything." asks Willow with a small laugh, then looks over at Tara who's wearing a slightly amused expression, "I mean that's not too say you HAVE to have an accent just because you live in the South o-or anywhere else. I mean I don't have an accent right? Although maybe to those here that DO have an accent I do…." By now Tara is laughing,__making Willow's stomach flip happily. "You could have stopped me you know." She smiles, "Sorry, I'm a babbler."_

"_It's…it's ok." Tara manages to get out, while trying to calm down. "It was…something new, but I like it. It's unique." She gives the redhead a lop-sided grin, "As for how long I've lived here, well we moved here when I was six after my mother remarried."_

"_Oh. That's cool I guess." They walk into the café and take a seat in a both near the corner. _

"_Yea, Alex is a great guy. Donnie and I couldn't ask for a better dad. Plus, not only did I get a new dad, I got a sister too" _

"_Oh, that must be great! I'm an only child so…"_

"_Sometimes I wish I was, but I wouldn't trade my brother, or sister, for anything in the world." She picks up the menu in front of her and looks it over._

"_I wish I at least had one sibling, it gets lonely at home. My parents aren't around much, in fact I'm surprised they didn't just leave me home for the summer." Willow frowns, as she realizes that it was quite out of character for her parents to invite her along on a trip, even one to visit family._

"_Oh, that sounds…I-I'm sorry." Tara says as she puts her menu down and looks at the green-eyed redhead in front of her with concern. __**Why would anyone want to leave this beauty behind?**_

_Willow waves it off, "Eh, it's ok I guess. I'm used to it. Anyways, what's good here?"_

"_Well, you can't go wrong with the chicken caesar wrap, or a burger of course." _

"_A burger it is then!" Willow exclaims just as the waitress gets to their table._

"_Are you ladies ready to order?" She looks at Willow first then Tara, "Tare-bear! Hey, haven't seen you around in a while"_

"_Hey Kat" Tara smiles warmly up at the girl, "just the usual for me."_

"_Got it, and for your friend? I believe I heard something about a burger?"_

"_Y-yeah, yes. Please? Just a good ol' all american burger! A-and a coke?" Willow laughs nervously. __**Ok, so maybe I over did it a bit but well, they seem really friendly and it threw me off? Oh who am I kidding. That was jealousy Rosenberg. But…why?**_

"_Alright, I'll be back with your drinks and a basket of fries, on the house." Kat winks at Tara then walks away. _

_Willow looks over at Tara, who's blushing. "So, she was, nice?"_

"_Oh, her. She's just a friend. She goes to school with my brother."_

"_Yea, well, she was definitely friendly." Willow muttered._

"_What was that?"_

"_Nothing." _

"_Willow, she's just a friend." Tara didn't really know why, but she had to make sure Willow understood that nothing was going on between her and Kat. "She wants to be more, but, I'm not interested."_

"_Oh." Willow couldn't stop the smile she felt coming on fast enough. _

"_And by the way, I'm glad your parents brought you along with them."_

"_Me too." Willow smiles as her emerald eyes look into Tara's sapphire ones. __**I don't get what's going on but I'm going to enjoy it. It feels…good.**_

_**-End Flashback-**_

The bell rings, signaling the end of third period, and bringing Willow back to reality. _This past summer was the best ever, and it was because of Tara. But…I'm not gay. I can't be. Can I?_ She sighs as she gathers her things and head out to her next class, only to bump into a blonde, blue-eyed _Angel_.

"Tare..a"


	3. Author's Note

_**A/N**_**: Due to technical difficulties it may be about a month or so before I can update again…I'm sorry folks. I was actually doing well on PR Complications too. I mean, I had stuff ready to go…hopefully it won't be any longer than a month. It'd be better if it was sooner…obviously. But thank you, for your patience. As long as people keep reading & reviewing I know I'll keep writing. You guys are awesome for putting up with my ridiculous updating schedule. Heh Love you all!**


End file.
